His Scarlet Stare
by fluffmania207
Summary: Teresa Lisbon has broken up with her overly controlling boyfriend at Jane's suggestion. But, now she has a new problem; her ex won't leave her alone. Just how far will his obsession take him? And how will Lisbon cope with this new issue in her life?
1. Chapter 1

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: So, I have spent a lot of time at home, and I have another idea for a fanfic. However, because season six hasn't aired in South Africa yet, I will be using the original characters and format. (Sticking to what I know) So, please enjoy, and let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

Chapter one

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was exhausted. She had been on the go all day, and she just wanted to go home and put her feet up. However, she doubted that she would be able to relax for long. Her boyfriend of four months, Steven Andrews, was coming over for dinner. She sat at her desk, filling in her final paperwork for the day. Her thoughts turned to Steven again. The first three months had been fun and exciting. She had met him at a function she had to attend for the Mayor. She was the head of the SCU, and so she was forced to represent her team. Steven had come across as charming and pleasant, with his dark hair and mysterious grey eyes. They started dating, and she had never felt happier. Until about a month ago.

Suddenly, arguments had erupted between them, mostly over small things. She had tried to reason with him, but it was useless. She glanced at the clock and sighed. She knew she would need to get home soon. Steven didn't like it when she was out too late. She frowned and picked up her cell phone. Four missed calls. She listened to her voice messages. They were all Steven, asking her where she was, and to call him. She dropped the phone into her purse and holstered her gun. She headed out to her car and got in.

She pulled up outside her apartment and saw Steven's car sitting outside. She got out and walked up to her front door. It was unlocked, and she walked in. Steven sat in her armchair, facing the door. "Where have you been, Teresa?" he asked, looking annoyed.

Lisbon put her purse down inside the door and headed through to her kitchen. "I had a busy case today. We went everywhere."

Steven came through the door behind her. "Who is 'we'?" he sounded suspicious.

Lisbon turned her kettle on and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. "Jane and Cho. Rigsby and Van Pelt stayed in the office chasing down leads." She turned to Steven. "You want coffee?"

Steven shook his head. "You're always out with Jane these days." His tone accused her of something, and Lisbon sensed a fight imminent.

She shrugged. "Jane and I are partners at work. I don't exactly have much of a choice."

Steven shook his head. "I don't trust him."

Lisbon finished making her coffee, and headed through to her sitting room. Steven followed her. "Teresa, you need to stop spending so much time with Jane. He's a bad influence."

Lisbon turned to Steven and scowled. "I don't need to do anything. I am an adult, and you should be able to trust me. Jane is just my partner at work, nothing more."

Steven clenched his fists. "You listen to me, Teresa. I don't trust him, and I want you to stay away from him."

Lisbon put her coffee down and raised her hands in defeat. "Steven, nothing I ever do is good enough for you. I can't wear my hair tied up because you don't like it. I can't cook certain things because you don't like them. I can't order any take out that I want because you don't like it. You phone me all hours of the day, checking up on me, yet get defensive when I ask what you're up to. You don't let me go out with my friends. You don't even want me to work with Jane because you don't like him." She slammed her foot down on the floor. "You can't control me, Steven. It's my life, not yours."

Steven's face turned a dark shade of purple. "Don't you talk to me like that. I am your boyfriend, and you are being completely unreasonable to my requests."

"No," replied Lisbon. "You are unreasonable. Your requests are absurd and ridiculous. Now, get the hell out of my house."

Steven took a menacing step towards her. "You wouldn't kick me out."

Lisbon put her hand on her holster. "Get. Out. Now."

Steven glanced down at the gun, and took a step closer. "You wouldn't dare."

Lisbon pulled the gun from her holster and pointed it at him. "Get the hell out of my house, before I call my team for backup."

Steven picked up the coffee mug and threw it at the wall. The mug smashed, and the coffee splattered all over the floor. "This isn't over, Teresa," he growled, storming from the room. "This isn't the last you've heard of me!"

Lisbon heard his car peel out into the street, and collapsed onto the sofa. She felt a sense of relief as the sound of Steven's car vanished off into the distance. She cleaned up the mess and remade her coffee. Her thoughts turned to a scene from earlier that day, where her consultant had pointed out the obvious to her…

**Earlier that day…**

Lisbon and Patrick Jane, her consultant, wandered around a crime scene. A young woman lay face down on the grass next to a river, a single gunshot to the back of her head. "execution-style," mutter Jane, bending over the body."

Lisbon turned to Cho. "Any ID?"

Cho shook his head. "She had no ID on her. We will run her prints through the database for anything, but we don't know who our Jane Doe is."

Lisbon nodded and turned back to Jane. "So," said Jane. "How is Steven?"

Lisbon shrugged. "He's okay. Just getting argumentative with me."

Jane bent over the body again. "He seems very controlling. You never tie your hair up anymore, and you haven't been out with the team in ages."

Lisbon shrugged. "He's just concerned."

Jane shook his head. "Lisbon, you can't let that man control you. I used to be a psychic; I know that kind of malicious control when I see it."

Lisbon turned to Jane in a huff. "I don't need you analysing my personal life, Jane. Just leave it alone, okay?"

Jane nodded, but didn't want to leave the matter alone too long. Fortunately for Lisbon, the day was too busy for Jane to raise the subject again. Even so, his words had stuck with her. She had mulled on them, and they seemed to make sense after a while. She ignored Steven's phone calls, hoping to see how far he was willing to go – and secretly hoping Jane would be wrong about Steven's intentions.

**Present…**

Lisbon pulled out her phone and dialled Jane's number. Jane had been up in his attic, reading a book, when she phoned. "Lisbon," he said, glancing at the time on his phone. "What makes you call so late?"

Lisbon glanced around her house. "I just kicked Steven out of my house. He was trying to tell me not to partner up with you, and I told him to leave."

Jane smiled to himself. "So, you decided to listen to me after all."  
Lisbon nodded. "Yes. You were right, much as I hate to admit it."

Jane laughed. "Thank you for listening. Now, get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you, Jane," said Lisbon with a smile.

"Anytime, Lisbon."

Lisbon cut the call, and sat back on her sofa. She wondered about Steven, and how he was taking the break-up. She knew he would call the next day, but she was done with him, or so she thought.

**A/N2: So, this is the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. I do enjoy your feedback. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful response to this first chapter. I have really enjoyed your feedback and comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter two

Lisbon rolled over and sat up. She picked up her cell phone off of her cabinet and sighed. Thirty-three missed calls. She listened to the messages on speaker as she made herself some coffee. Nearly all of them were all from Steven, ranging from begging and pleading to accusations. One was from Cho, telling her that they had finally identified their Jane Doe. She didn't bother reading the nineteen text messages, because they all said the same thing as the voice messages. Lisbon had expected the barrage of messages and phone calls, and she studiously ignored them.

Arriving at work, Lisbon entered the building and rode in the elevator up to the bullpen. As she walked to her office, she greeted her team. Cho handed her a file. Inside were several sheets of paper detailing their latest victim. "Isabella Maria Diablo. Age twenty-three. Lives here in Sacramento, works at a local pet shop. Listed as missing," she flipped the page over, "two days ago."

"The M.E's report is on the next page," said Cho, glancing down at Lisbon's purse.

"Thank you," said Lisbon. She turned to Rigsby. "Take Van Pelt out to the pet shop and see what you can find out about Isabella."

"Yes, Boss," said Rigsby, standing up. He and Grace Van Pelt left the bullpen together.

Lisbon headed through to her office and switched on the light. On her desk was a huge bunch of roses with a card attached. She sighed as Jane entered. "Why, Lisbon," said Jane, coming to a stop next to her. "I thought you and Steven were over."

"So did I," muttered Lisbon, walking towards her desk.

Jane watched as Lisbon picked up the bunch of roses and moved it to the other end of her office. She sat down at her desk and opened her file again. She began to read the M.E's report, and Jane wandered over to the flowers. "Aren't you going to read the card?"

"Why bother?" asked Lisbon. "It will just say something along the lines of, 'please take me back because I am really sorry.' I have had that all morning already."

Jane pulled the card out and opened it. "Dear Teresa," he read out loud. "I really want you back. I am so upset right now. I really miss you. Please come back to me."

"See?" said Lisbon as Jane picked the flowers up. "I told you it would say something like that. Now please get those things out of here."

Jane smiled and nodded before carrying the flowers over to his unused desk and setting them there. Lisbon went back to her report. Ten minutes later, her desk phone rang. She answered it, thinking it might be Rigsby reporting back to her. "Lisbon."

"Teresa,' the voice on the other side said.

"Steven," said Lisbon, glancing down at her report. "What are you doing phoning my work number?"

"I want you back, Teresa," replied Steven. "Us breaking up was a mistake."

"I'm busy with a case, Steven," replied Lisbon. "I can't talk now."

"Teresa, wait…"

Lisbon put the phone down and went back to her report. She had read two words before the phone rang again. She answered it. "Lisbon."

"Teresa," said Steven.

"Steven," said Lisbon. "I am busy. Please do not phone me again."

She slammed her phone down into the cradle. Two minutes later, it rang again. "Lisbon."

"Teresa…"

She slammed the phone down and pulled the cable out the back. She finally managed to finish reading the report without being interrupted. Then her cell phone rang. She dug around in her purse and pulled it out. It was Steven. She rejected the call and dropped the phone into the bottom drawer of her desk. Jane poked his head around the door. "Having trouble there, Lisbon?" he asked.

Lisbon scowled and rubbed her temples. "Steven won't leave me alone."

Jane pulled the door closed behind him and sat on her couch. "It's always expected that this kind of thing will happen after a break-up, but this seems a little extreme of him."

Lisbon looked at her consultant. "Any ideas as to what I should do? This is very distracting, and that isn't a good thing in our line of work."

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. But if the phone calls get too much, you can always come up to my attic and work there. No one will disturb you there."

Lisbon smiled. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane stood up as Cho opened the office door. "We got news, Boss."

Lisbon stood up, and her cell phone rang, muffled through the solid wooden drawer. She scowled at the drawer, but ignored it. "What is it, Cho?"

"The victim, Isabella, was last seen leaving work. Never made it home. A colleague said that she got into her boyfriend's car and they drove away."

"That's great," said Lisbon. "Any idea who he is?"

Cho nodded and opened the file he was holding. "Justin Marques. Age twenty-five."

Lisbon pulled her gun and badge from the top drawer and rounded her desk. Her cell phone rang again. "Um, Boss," said Cho stoically. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Lisbon shook her head. "No, I don't want to talk to him."

Jane opened the drawer and pulled out Lisbon's phone. He held up the phone so that Lisbon could see that it was Rigsby calling, not Steven. Lisbon snatched the phone from his hand and answered it. She spoke with him while they three of them stepped into the elevator and rode down to the ground floor.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon glanced down at her ringing phone again. This was the fourteenth time Steven had phoned since they had gotten into the car. He wasn't giving up, and didn't take no for an answer. Lisbon hadn't bothered to answer his calls. Jane glanced over at her. "Why not turn it off?"

Lisbon shook her head. "This is my work phone too. I can't just turn it off. I need it on."

Cho was driving, and he remained silent. Secretly, he was getting irritated with Steven. He had only met Lisbon's ex once, but he didn't like the way he ordered Lisbon around. He glanced in the rear-view mirror and changed lanes. He then changed again. "Boss," he said. "We have company."

Lisbon turned around. "It's Steven."

Cho accelerated. "He's been following us since the CBI building."

Lisbon slumped right low in her seat. "He is getting irritated because I won't answer my phone."

Cho pulled up next to the pet shop and watched as the grey sedan cruised slowly past them. Lisbon sat up, and Jane placed a hand comfortingly on her arm. "He's gone for now. Let's just go inside and meet Rigsby and Van Pelt."

Lisbon nodded, and they got out of the car.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon pulled up outside her apartment and stopped her car. She headed inside and dumped her purse near the door. Her phone had not stopped ringing all afternoon, and she had eventually turned it off in frustration. She sat down on her sofa and hung her head in her hands. Steven had driven past the pet shop about thirty times, always peering in through the front windows. The phone calls had not stopped, and she was reluctant to turn on her phone. She did, however, and had one hundred and two missed calls from him. She didn't bother listening to her messages, but instead made a cup of coffee. She worried that things were only going to get worse before they got better. Lisbon figured that Steven would get over her and move on eventually, but a small part of her was unsure. This was the first day; would the next be like this too?

**A/N2: Please review and tell me what you think, and how I'm doing. I really do appreciate your ideas and input. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I really enjoyed reading them all and am encouraged by your positive feedback. Now, chapter three…**

Chapter three

The phone calls continued throughout the night and into the next morning. Lisbon had eventually shoved her cell phone under the sofa in her living room at around three in the morning out of a sheer lack of anything else to do with it. She was becoming very frustrated with Steven. Lisbon pulled her cell phone out after making her coffee. Fifty missed calls and twenty-seven text messages. She got herself dressed and drove to work, ignoring her constantly ringing phone. At the elevator, she met up with Cho. "Any new leads?"

Cho shook his head. "We're still trying to trace the boyfriend…" his voice trailed off as Lisbon's phone rang again. She ignored it. "Boss, is there something wrong?"

Lisbon sighed. "Steven hasn't stopped calling yet."

Cho raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He sensed more to the story, but didn't ask for any additional information. He knew that his long-time colleague and friend would reveal only what was necessary at the time. He wouldn't press for more they way he knew Jane would. The doors opened, and they stepped together into the bullpen. Van Pelt looked up as they walked in. "Boss," she said, standing up. "We got a hit on the boyfriend's car. It was found abandoned about three miles south of the town border."

Lisbon turned to Cho. "Take Rigsby and go check it out."

"On it, Boss."

The two agents left the room as Lisbon headed to her office. She opened her door, and heard her desk phone begin to ring. She walked around her desk and reluctantly answered it. "Lisbon,"

"Teresa…"

She put the phone down immediately, and only then realised that it had been reconnected. _'It was probably a cleaning lady,' _mused Lisbon, sitting down at her desk.

She pulled out a file, and began to fill in her paperwork. The phone rang again, and she reached over to press the button that activated speaker phone. "Lisbon."

"Teresa, listen to me."

Lisbon rolled her eyes as Steven began to ramble on and on about how sorry he was and that things would be different the next time around. Lisbon had heard this all before over the last two days, and tried to ignore it. Eventually, Steven's rambling began to get irritating, so she cut the call. She pulled out the cable again, and took no notice of her cell phone as it began to ring.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Up in the attic, Jane sat at his desk. He thought about Lisbon, and her problem. He suspected that the calls were still coming in, and he worried. He had encountered people like Steven before – something that inevitably happened in his line of work – and he worried for Lisbon's safety. Jane had a sick feeling that things weren't going to stop, but only progressively get worse. He had never imagined that something like this would happen to Teresa Lisbon, but anything was possible in this situation. His phone rang in his pocket, cutting his thoughts, and he pulled it out. It was Cho. "Cho," he said. "What do you need?"

"Lisbon won't answer her cell, and her desk phone won't even connect."

Jane stood up. "I'll take my phone down to her so she can speak with you."

"Thanks, Jane."

Jane made his way down the stairs to Lisbon's office. She was still busy with her paperwork when he peered around her door. "Lisbon," he said. "Cho wants to talk to you."

Lisbon took the offered phone from Jane and pressed it to her ear. "Lisbon."

"Boss," said Cho. "We found the car abandoned, no signs of where the boyfriend could be. There was no blood in the car that we could see. Forensics is looking for more while we wait for the car to be towed back to town."

"Have a look in the immediate area for anything else."

"Will do, Boss."

Cho cut the call, and Lisbon handed the phone back to Jane. "Cho said you weren't answering his calls," said Jane, taking a seat opposite her.

Lisbon sighed and pulled her cell phone from the bottom drawer of her desk. The screen showed twenty missed calls from Steven. "It's not even nine o'clock yet," noted Lisbon.

Jane shook his head. His hypothesis was looking disturbingly accurate. "He still hasn't given up yet?"

Lisbon put the phone back into the drawer, and pushed it shut. Van Pelt poked her head around the door. "Cho just called. They found another body."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The SUV pulled up next to the abandoned car. The two agents and one consultant got out and walked over to where their colleagues stood. Rigsby glanced down at a body, about forty feet away from the car. There was a neat hole in the back of his head, as well as two in his back. "It's the boyfriend, Justin Marques. The two shots in his back appear to be through-and-through," noted Cho. "They were enough to disable him, but not to kill him."

"The 9mm to the head did that," observed Jane, taking in the remote surroundings. "Looks like an execution gone wrong."

Van Pelt strode over to them. "SacPD found tyre tracks heading away from the scene. They're making a cast now."

Lisbon nodded and turned to face the road. She spotted an approaching sedan, and scowled in disbelief. The grey sedan cruised past the scene, and vanished around a corner. Jane and Cho exchanged a glance, but said nothing. They were both thinking the same thing. Steven had followed them again. Just then, Lisbon's cell phone rang again. She answered it. "Lisbon."

"Teresa."

Lisbon walked a little way away from her team. "What do you want, Steven?"

"I want to know what you're doing in the middle of nowhere. It's not safe out here, what with killers on the loose."

"Steven," said Lisbon, struggling to remain calm. "This is official police business, and a crime scene. I will go where I want to, with whoever I want to."

"I don't like you being with that Patrick Jane."

"You can't tell me what to do. Or who to be friends with. You can't control me, and we are not dating anymore. You need to move on and leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that, Teresa." The tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine, even in the heat of the day. "I need you, you can't leave me. I won't let you."

Lisbon was stunned into silence. It was clear that Steven wasn't going to leave her alone, not anytime soon. She cut the call before he could say anything else to her, and made her way back to her team. Jane had heard her side of the conversation, and noted that she had turned a curious shade of pale. Lisbon refused to make eye contact with him, and continued to assess the scene.

Jane watched as the grey sedan appeared from the opposite direction about ten minutes later and cruised slowly past the scene again. Lisbon ignored it, but Jane wandered closer to the road. Steven was gazing earnestly over to where Lisbon was standing, and then turned his attention to Jane. The two locked eyes, and Steven scowled in fury at the smiling consultant. Jane waved, but Steven hit the accelerator and sped off. Lisbon came over to where Jane was. "We're on our way back to the office."

Jane nodded and went to the SUV to wait for the rest of the team.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane followed Lisbon into her office. He shut the door as Lisbon sat down. "Lisbon," he said. "Steven is not going to stop."

Lisbon rested her head in her hands, frustrated with her ex. "he has called non-stop since we left the scene. It's very frustrating. I can't function normally at work without my cell phone, and I can't use it with him constantly calling me."

Jane nodded, and then a thought occurred to him. "I'll be right back."

Lisbon nodded, and Jane vanished into the bullpen. She watched him leave, and wondered what he was up to. She then decided it was better not to ask when it came to Jane. He returned about five minutes later carrying an unfamiliar cell phone. "What's that for?" Lisbon was curious.

Jane handed it to her. "It's a burner phone I managed to get from the Undercover Unit. The number is untraceable. I have given it to the rest of the team and told them to contact you on that. This way, you will be able to continue with work without worrying about Steven."

Lisbon smiled as she put the phone down on her desk. She knew that Malory from Undercover was a sucker for Jane's charms. "You shouldn't use Malory to your advantage like that."

"I never bribed anyone for that phone. I just asked nicely."

"Who said anything about bribing? Or do you have something to hide, Mr Jane?" Lisbon smiled at Jane's unsure expression.

Jane smiled at Lisbon's small victory. She needed every good moment she could get. He was still secretly worried for her safety. Steven wasn't going to let her go. This could only mean trouble for Lisbon, and quite possibly the rest of the team too. Jane left Lisbon's office, still mulling over any possible way to help Lisbon out of her problem.

**A/N2: Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my story. I really do appreciate and enjoy reading what you have to say. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. I really do enjoy reading them. I really appreciate your positive feedback. Now, onwards to chapter four…**

Chapter four

Lisbon sat at her desk, filling in her paperwork. She was very grateful to Jane for the new cell phone he had provided her with. Steven had no way of contacting her on that number, allowing her to live normally again. Two days had passed since she had received her new phone, and her original cell phone's battery had run to empty shortly after. Lisbon had bothered to recharge it, figuring that she would be able to track the number of phone calls coming in, and seeing if they would drop.

There had been no new leads on their case, but Jane had suspected that it was a gang related killing. Jane poked his head around Lisbon's door, disturbing her quiet moment. "Lisbon," he said. "We may have a lead."

Lisbon stood up and followed Jane out to Van Pelt's desk. The team had been going through security camera footage from the general area of the first killing, and something had caught their interest. "Boss," said Van Pelt. "This van comes past the pet shop about four times in the space of thirty minutes, around about the time that our victim was getting ready to leave work."

Lisbon stood behind Van Pelt's chair as the younger agent zoomed in on the licence plate of the van. She managed to clear the footage up enough to get a plate number, which Rigsby ran through the system. While the data was being analysed, Lisbon watched the footage as it continued to play. The van circled again, at the same time that Isabella could be seen leaving her job. She looked around and climbed into a nearby car. "That's the boyfriend's car," noted Jane, who had been watching the footage too. "The van seems to be slowing down…" he bent forward, examining the footage closely. "Van Pelt," he said. "Can you zoom in on the driver's window?"

Van Pelt returned to her desk, and examined the footage. She zoomed in on the face as Jane had requested, and tried to clear the footage up as best she could. The face became less grainy, and Lisbon examined it closely. It was a man, with close cut dark hair. That was all Lisbon could make out in the picture, but Jane saw something else. "I've seen that face before."

"You have?" Lisbon asked incredulously.

Jane didn't answer, but turned and walked out of the room. Lisbon hurried after him, following him into the elevator. "Where have you seen it?"

Jane turned to her. "When we went to Isabella's house to look for anything, there was a framed picture. Isabella was in there with her boyfriend and one other person."

Lisbon nodded, remembering Jane's interest in the phone. She rested her hand momentarily on her hip, feeling the cold comfort of her gun. The two of them headed out to the company SUV. Lisbon drove as they headed out to Isabella's house. She glanced in the rear-view mirror and scowled. Jane knew that there was a grey sedan behind them, and he glanced over at Lisbon.

Her knuckles were white on the wheel, and her jaw was clenched tight. Steven had been following them since leaving the CBI building. Lisbon tried to ignore the car behind them, and focus on the task at hand. The house appeared, and Lisbon pulled over to the side of the road. She turned off the engine, and Jane watched as Steven cruised past the SUV, staring earnestly through the windows. Jane got out and walked around the front of the SUV, opening Lisbon's door for her. The two of them watched as Steven's car vanished around the corner at the end of the block. Lisbon walked up to the house and knocked on the front door.

Isabella's roommate answered the door. She agreed to let them have a look through the house for anything else. Jane wandered through the sitting room and picked up the framed photo. Lisbon could see that it was the same person in the picture as from the surveillance. Jane turned to the roommate, Jasmine, and held out the photo. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing to the unknown face.

Jasmine looked at the photo, and sighed. "That is a friend of Isabella's. His name is Paul Garcia. Do you think he is involved in this?"

"We don't know yet," replied Lisbon, glancing towards the window. "We are just looking for any idea as to who would have done this."

Jasmine nodded. "I think it was Paul. He was always jealous of Justin. He loved Isabella. But she wouldn't have him."

"Does that explain why she was killed first?" asked Lisbon, turning away from the window.

Jane could see the sedan parked across the street, and knew that this was distracting Lisbon from her work. Jasmine shrugged. "Paul had this idea that, if he couldn't have her, no-one will."

Jane nodded. "It makes sense, actually." He turned to Jasmine. "Thank you so much for your information. It really has helped."

Jane and Lisbon headed out to the SUV, and Jane opened Lisbon's door for her again. Once he had gotten into the car, Lisbon started the engine and pulled away from the curb. "Jane," she said to him. "Are you trying to anger Steven?"

Jane pulled a face. "Of course not. I am just being polite and courteous to you. Why should you think that I'm trying to anger him?"

Lisbon gripped the wheel. "Steven had issues with you."

"Issues?" Jane was curious.

"He didn't want us working together. He said you were a bad influence."

Jane glanced over his shoulder and eyed the sedan behind them. "I'm hardly the bad influence on you, Lisbon," he noted. "Steven hasn't stopped following you and calling you since the break up. Shouldn't you have a word with him?"

"Don't you think I've tried? He won't listen to me; he won't listen to anything I tell him."

Jane was quiet as Lisbon drove. They arrived back at the CBI building, and headed back inside. Back in the bullpen, Lisbon turned to Cho. "Look up the name Paul Garcia. Find out what you can about him."

Cho nodded and sat down. Van Pelt handed Lisbon a file. "Van was reported stolen about two weeks ago. It was taken from a street corner downtown. Owner said that she looked out the window to see two members of a local gang climbing into it and driving away."

Lisbon nodded. "Thanks, Van Pelt."

The younger agent smiled and sat down as Lisbon headed through to her office. She shut the door and sat down on her white couch. Usually she would have sat at her desk, but she really needed to think. Steven had not only followed her to a case this time, but had parked outside and waited for her to return to the SUV. She was worried that his behaviour was escalating and becoming a problem. Cho knocked on the door. "We have Intel on Paul Garcia," he said. "SacPD arrested him and a friend about half an hour ago for driving the stolen van with a broken headlight."

Lisbon jumped up and grabbed her gun. "Let's go."

Cho shook his head. "Boss," he said. "The team wants you to stay here. Rigsby and I will go fetch them."

Lisbon couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her team were actually forcing her to stay in the building. "Cho," she said. "If this is about Steven…"

"Boss," said Cho, his facial expression not changing. "He is proving an issue, and a distraction to you. We can handle it."

Lisbon sighed and sat down. "Fine," she relented, agreeing with his logic. "You and Rigsby pick them up. I'll get ready in the interview room."

Cho nodded, and Lisbon could almost swear that Cho's face had turned grim. He left, and headed out of the bullpen with Rigsby. Jane and Van Pelt glanced at each other, then towards Lisbon's office. Jane stood up from his couch and headed over to Van Pelt's desk. "Lisbon is very upset at being forced to stay in the office," said Jane.

Van Pelt nodded in agreement. "Steven won't leave her alone. It's not a risk we can continue to take."

"Grace," said Jane. "This is now classifiable as stalking. Unfortunately, the laws for stalking are less than favourable. One year in prison, a thousand dollar fine, or both. Not exactly a hefty conviction."

Van Pelt sighed. "Poor Lisbon."

Jane pulled a face and went back to lie down on his couch. About twenty minutes later, Cho and Rigsby returned with two men. The men were put into separate interview rooms. Lisbon went to Paul's room first. She sat down opposite the man. "Mr Garcia," she said. "Where were you on Monday night?"

Paul crossed his arms. "At home, alone, watching TV."

Lisbon opened a file and pulled out a photo. It was a still from the surveillance, showing Paul's face in the driver's seat. "So this is not you driving past the pet shop where Isabella worked? Because this looks like you in a stolen van."

"Fine," said Paul. "So I drove past the pet shop more than once. I just wanted to see if Isabella was there."

"Why did you shoot her?"

"Wait," said Paul, standing up. "You think I shot Issy? No, man. I loved her."

"Then who shot Isabella?"

"It was her boyfriend. I know it was."

"Is that why you shot him?"

Paul's face went dark. "Justin had it coming. Me and my boy took him out of town and had a word with him. He admitted to shooting Issy in the head, and I went mad. I pulled out my gun and tried to kill him. But the bastard ran. I pulled the trigger twice, and he fell. I saw he wasn't dead…"

"And so you shot him in the head," said Lisbon gently.

Paul started tearing up. "I just wanted to protect Isabella. I really loved her, and that bastard took her from me."

Lisbon glanced towards the window, and nodded. Cho entered, and put Paul into handcuffs. Paul was led away, and Lisbon headed back to her office. This case had affected her quite a bit, because Lisbon was in a similar position to that of Isabella. But something else about the case sent chills down her spine. Was there a possibility that Lisbon could end up in the same position as Isabella? The thought scared her, and so she shook it from her mind. Jane opened the office door. "Hey," he said. "We're going out for closed case pizza. Coming?"

Lisbon nodded, smiled and stood up. She shut off her computer and followed him out the door. The rest of the team were waiting for her, and she followed them to the elevator.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon sat back in her chair, and casually chatted with her team. Rigsby turned to Van Pelt, and froze. His hand went automatically to his hip, and he half stood up. Cho looked in the same direction, and stood with him. The two agents walked towards the door, where one of the waitresses was in a heated conversation with a man. "Is anything wrong here?" asked Cho.

The waitress turned to him. "This man won't understand that he can't just come in and sit down at a table…"

"We'll take it from here," said Rigsby, flashing his badge.

The waitress nodded, and backed up. Cho turned to Steven, who had backed up out of the restaurant. "You need to leave this team alone," he said.

"I just want to talk to Teresa," said Steven, peering through the door.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you," said Rigsby. "She just wants you to leave her alone."

"How do you know what she wants?" asked Steven, pointing an aggressive finger in Rigsby's direction. "You don't know anything about what she wants."

"You don't either," said Cho. "If you don't leave now, I will call the authorities and have you arrested for trespassing."

Steven turned away. "I'll be back. Don't you worry."

He climbed into his car and peeled out into the street. Cho turned to Rigsby, their facial expressions mimicking each other. This wasn't going to stop, and both agents were worried about their boss and her safety.

**A/N2: I gave you this extra long chapter as an apology for not posting yesterday. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I didn't think this story would receive the response it did. I really appreciate the good response you've given it.**

Chapter five

Two months had passed since the argument between Steven and the two agents. The phone calls Lisbon was receiving had dropped drastically in number every day, until she only received a few a day. However, other things had started happening that disturbed Lisbon quite a bit. She started receiving packages on her doorstep almost every other morning. That particular morning, the package contained a box of chocolates. Lisbon picked up the package and headed out to her car. Other things had changed now that the calls had begun to trail off; the grey sedan followed Lisbon to work every day.

Lisbon drove to work, trying her best to ignore the car following her. Cho met her in the parking lot, and watched as the grey sedan drove past. The car stopped on the other side of the street. "I'm really getting sick of him," said Cho, following his boss into the building.

Lisbon sighed and shook her head. "I wish he would leave me alone."

Cho frowned to himself. Steven was definitely affecting Lisbon's ability to focus on cases. Their last three had been relatively open-and-shut, but Lisbon had forgotten basic things that needed doing. Steven spent most of his days camped outside the CBI building, waiting for Lisbon to leave for a case. Lisbon and Cho headed up to the bullpen together, not saying much to each other. Lisbon greeted her team and headed through to her office. She sat down and powered up her computer. An hour passed quickly, filled with paperwork and the usual interruptions from Jane. Then a phone call came through to her desk.

Rigsby was quietly munching on a doughnut, when Lisbon came through from her office. "We caught a case," she said, immediately catching the attention of her team. "Homicide. A young woman was found dead in her home."

The team all jumped up and grabbed their guns. They headed down to the company SUVs. The new method for getting to scenes was to take two separate routes, with Lisbon crouching down away from view. She never rode with Jane, because that was the SUV Steven always followed. The two cars pulled up at the scene and the team went inside. The brunette woman was lying in her bedroom, facedown on the carpet. The first thing Lisbon noted was the amount of blood at the scene. Her attention was drawn to the far wall, where blood had been smeared. Van Pelt came up next to her, and read the writing on the wall. "Next." She turned to her boss. "Why 'next'?"

Lisbon turned to the younger agent. "Check with Gang Unit to see if this correlates with anything they have on any local gangs." She turned to Cho. "What can you tell me?"

Cho stood up from where he had been crouched over the body. "She was stabbed. Defensive wounds indicate that she fought her attacker. However," Cho picked up the victim's arm, "her nails were cleaned of any evidence."

Lisbon turned to Jane. "Anything?"

Jane nodded. "She was single, lived alone. Her name was Clarisse, if the birthday card on the mantle is anything to go by."

Rigsby picked up a purse and dug through it. He pulled out a driver's licence. "Clarisse Winter. Age thirty."

"Who found her?" asked Jane.

"Cleaner," replied Van Pelt. "She's outside being questioned."

Jane nodded and disappeared. Lisbon glanced through the front windows. The grey sedan was nowhere to be seen. Lisbon shrugged and went back to the scene.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting back in her office, Lisbon was reading the various reports. Nothing could be found by the Gang Unit to explain the writing on the wall. Lisbon puzzled over the word itself. What would compel a killer to write the word 'next' at a scene? It just didn't make sense. Jane spent his time coming in and out of her office, giving her updates on what the team was doing. After about the tenth visit of the afternoon, Lisbon indicated that he shut the door and take a seat. "Are you checking up on me, Jane?"

Jane sat back in his chair. "The team is very worried about you. I know about the packages. I know that Steven follows you to work from your house. Lisbon, that man is stalking you. You need to do something about it. It needs to stop."

Lisbon sighed. "I know what the stalking laws are like in California. I've checked. The most we can actually get him on is harassment from that fight two months ago, and even then the outcome is something stupid, like one hundred hours of community service. You get the idea. I'm stuck."

Jane sat forwards. "Lisbon," he said, his face serious. "The team would prefer it if you stayed in the CBI building."

"What?" asked Lisbon. "You mean as in, permanently living here until Steven leaves me alone?"

Jane nodded. "I've been checking with security. Steven has been parked outside the CBI building every single day for the last two months. He only leaves when we go out on a case. We just want you to be safe, Teresa. The team, they're worried. None of them are brave enough to tell you, but they are seriously worried."

Lisbon closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Jane, I'm not staying here in the building."

"Then," said Jane, a new thought passing through his mind. "Why not let one of us escort you home every night?"

Lisbon thought about it. "That's actually a very good plan," she said after a moment.

Jane smiled. Lisbon had agreed to something. It wasn't the plan they originally intended, but it was something they could work with.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon closed her front door behind her and locked it. She heard Cho driving away down the street, and sighed. As she glanced around her living room, something felt distinctly odd. She pulled out her service weapon and patrolled through the house, checking each room. Every room was fine, except for her bathroom. The entire room had been ransacked, with bottles and dirty clothing lying everywhere. There was liquid hand soap smeared onto the walls, and across the mirror was a smudged hand print. Lisbon pulled out her cell phone and dialled Cho. "Is there something wrong, Boss?" Lisbon heard the breaks squeal in the background as Cho asked his question.

Lisbon surveyed her trashed bathroom. "Cho," she said. "I need SacPD here now. My house has been broken into."

**A/N2: Please excuse any spelling mistakes I may have made. Here at GMT +2 it is almost one in the morning. I do ask for you to review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken this long to update. I'm usually quicker, but life got in the way. Thank you for your responses to this chapter.**

**To my anonymous guest review, as well as anyone who may be the victim of stalking, please get help. Please don't treat the situation lightly. It is a good idea to keep a record of when you see this person, and how they contact you. This will be very useful should the case ever go to court. Should you take out a restraining order against this person, note that they can only be arrested for violating the order. Still, it gives you a legal barrier. (Be advised that it is just a piece of paper to them).**

**With my public service tip out of the way, please enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter six

Lisbon was furious. SacPD officers had just left her house, after telling her that, because there was no proof that it was Steven who broke into her house, they would not be arresting him. Cho was still there, having turned around immediately upon hearing the news. Lisbon could see that he looked out of place in her apartment, but that he refused to leave her alone. "Cho," she said. "I'm fine. You can go home now."

Cho looked reluctant to leave her alone. "Lisbon," he said. "I don't think it's safe to leave you here alone. We know it was him who broke in, and he could be back any time."

Lisbon sat down on her sofa and held her head in her hands. Cho could see that this was a rare glimpse into what was really going on inside Lisbon. "Where do I go, Cho?"

Cho thought for a moment. "Jane's offer of staying at the CBI building is still open. I can give him a call now if you like."

Lisbon shook her head. "I want to call him."

Cho nodded, and Lisbon pulled out her cell phone. She dialled Jane's number and waited for him to answer. "Jane," he said. It sounded like he had been asleep.

Lisbon sighed. "Jane, I need to sleep in the CBI for a few days."

"What's happened?" Jane's voice was suddenly very alert.

Lisbon outlined what she had found in her bathroom. "SacPD can't make any arrests because there is no proof he did this. Cho doesn't want me staying here because Steven could be back any time soon."

She could hear shuffling in the background, and then Jane spoke to her. "I'll be right over to fetch you."

Lisbon shook her head. "Don't. I'll drive myself over."

Cho shook his head. "That's not a good idea, Lisbon."

"I agree with Cho," said Jane, having heard what Cho had said. "If Steven sees you driving by yourself, he could ambush you before you get here."

Lisbon scowled. Her two friends were ganging up on her. Even so, they made very valid points. She sighed again. "Fine, I won't drive. But what do you now propose?"

"Hand the phone to Cho, and go pack a suitcase with whatever you need."

Lisbon scowled, hating being ordered around, but did as Jane said. Cho began discussing different things with Jane, and Lisbon headed upstairs. She pulled out a small suitcase and began to pack it with her work clothes. She finished packing her toiletries and dragged the case down the stairs to the living room. Cho handed her the cell phone and picked up the case. Lisbon automatically looked out of the window. The grey sedan was nowhere to be seen. "What's the plan?" asked Lisbon.

"You will come with me in my car now, and then we will fetch your car tomorrow and keep it at the CBI building."

Lisbon nodded and Cho disappeared outside with her suitcase. She made sure her house was locked up properly before following Cho to his car. They got in and drove in silence back to work. Jane was waiting just inside the door, and he took the case from Cho. "Good night, Boss," said Cho, before disappearing back outside and getting into his car.

Lisbon walked past Jane towards the elevator. Jane followed behind her, carrying the case. "Lisbon," he said to her. "This is a necessary precaution we need to take."

Lisbon scowled and shut her eyes tightly. "Jane, I hate having to leave my house because of this. I'm a trained police officer; I can handle this."

Jane shook his head. "You don't know what that man is capable of. Stalking is a serious issue, Lisbon."

"Jane," Lisbon kept her eyes closed. "I can handle this."

Jane shook his head. "Please just bear with us. You're safe here."

Lisbon opened her eyes as the elevator arrived. They rode up to the floor they worked on and Lisbon vanished through to her office. Jane followed her and stood at the door. He watched as she opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a blanket. She headed over to her couch and spread the blanket over it. "What else do you have in that desk?" asked Jane, trying to make light conversation.

Lisbon smiled. "It's not like you don't break in here at night and go through my things."

Jane pretended to look shocked. He had gone through the desk before, so he knew what was in there. It was just nice to see Lisbon smile. "Lisbon, you know I would never do that."

Lisbon laughed as Jane dropped the suitcase at the foot of the couch. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane smiled. "If you want, you can join me up in the attic for dinner. It's Chinese take away."

Lisbon nodded. "Let me just clean myself up a bit, and then I'll join you."

"The bathrooms on the fourth floor are quite decent. They get hot water."

Lisbon nodded, and Jane vanished up to the attic, leaving her alone with her thoughts. As she washed herself in the ladies' bathroom on the fourth floor, she thought about nothing in particular. Their latest case came to the surface every so often, and she wondered about the woman, Clarisse Winter. She had just been living her life, when it had been violently cut short. Something didn't sit right in Lisbon's mind about the case, but she pushed the thought from her mind. It was too late to worry about things like that. She slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of dark green slacks. She pulled a pair of socks on. After dumping her stuff in her office, she headed up to Jane's attic.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon settled down on her couch and switched off the lamp next to her. Dinner had been a different experience. Jane had proved to be interesting company, and she had enjoyed her time with him. She now had other things to think about. A conversation she had shared with Jane earlier in the evening played through her mind.

**Earlier…**

Lisbon sat back in her chair, full from eating a lot of food. Jane followed suit. "I've been doing a bit of research," he began.

"On?"

Jane shrugged. "I was wondering how Steven could hold a job and keep up his behaviour. Turns out he was fired two weeks after the break up for not turning up once at work."

Lisbon looked shocked. "He hasn't been working?"

Jane shook his head. "The person I spoke to said that Steven didn't even let them know he wasn't going to be there. He just stopped coming."

Lisbon thought about this. "Anything else I should know?"

Jane shrugged. "I do know that he's on a downward spiral. The obsession with not losing you has consumed him. I will let you know if I come up with anything else."

**Present…**

Lisbon stared at the darkened room. She knew that Jane was worried. The whole team was worried. Steven's behaviour was becoming dangerous and invasive. At least, at the CBI, a picture of Steven could be given to security so that they could keep him away from her. She rolled onto her side, trying to drop off to sleep, all the while thinking about how life had changed so drastically for her over the last few months.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon sat at her desk. Another month had passed; another month of living at work, and never leaving the building. She hardly ever went out into the field anymore, and she hadn't been back home since the break in. Van Pelt took her clothing once a week to get it cleaned for her. Rigsby had brought a folding bed from his house so that Lisbon wouldn't have to sleep on her couch. A routine had developed. Although Lisbon was still technically in command of the team, Cho was the leader out in the field. Lisbon looked through a latest case file. Another murder in the downtown area. Crime scene photos littered her desk, and she examined the body. A young woman found dead. She had been jogging in the local park, and she had been attacked. Preliminary reports had showed no signs of sexual assault, but her death had been very violent and bloody. A second picture caught her attention. Scrawled into the dirt next to the body, was the word 'please'. "Jane," said Lisbon. He appeared at the door. "Come here quickly."

Jane nodded and pulled the door closed behind him. "Yes, Lisbon?"

She picked up the picture and handed it to him. "Any explanations?"

Jane nodded. "The crime techs thought that maybe the victim had written that, but I don't think so. She appears to be left-handed, judging by the position of her iPod, and so the angle itself would have been impossible for her to achieve."

Lisbon took a deep breath. "It looked like we have a serial killer on our hands."

Jane sat down at her desk. "How do you jump from random murder to serial killer?"

Lisbon laid out the facts. "Four cases, unsolved, have turned up. All single women, living alone. All of them were in their mid-thirties. And all have had a random word written on the scene."

Jane thought about the facts. "One more thing," he said. "This killer appears to be targeting brunettes."

Lisbon nodded. She stood up. She grabbed the photos and shoved them into the file. She then opened the top drawer on her desk and pulled out a small pile of files. "If you need me, I will be in the attic."

Jane watched her go, and shook his head. Lisbon had lost about ten pounds, and her face was drawn. She was pale, and he knew she hadn't been sleeping properly. The fact that she hadn't keeled over just from the sheer exhaustion was only attributed to the amount of caffeine in her system. He sat back in his chair, deeply worried about his very good friend.

**A/N2: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I really do enjoy reading them. Also, I am glad you liked my words on stalking. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter seven

The interior of the car was littered with old paper cups and empty take-out packets. An open suitcase sat on the back seat, filled with dirty laundry. The car was also beginning to smell strange. Steven had been living in his car for almost a month now, after having been kicked out of his apartment. He had not paid his rent since losing his job. But none of this mattered to Steven. All that mattered was getting Teresa back at any cost.

He stretched in the driver's seat and picked up a pair of old binoculars. He could see Cho and Van Pelt leaving through the front door together. Van Pelt was carrying a large shoulder bag. Steven didn't bother starting the car to follow the car. They weren't his main focus. The main focus of his life hadn't left the CBI building in a week. Sometimes he'd get a glimpse of her in a window, but she wasn't answering his phone calls. He had started e-mailing her, but those weren't being answered either. None of this mattered, really, because Steven knew it was just a matter of time before she broke and came back to him. After all, he knew she still loved him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon had been up in the attic for close to four hours before Jane knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Jane pushed the door open and went in. Lisbon was curled up on his make-shift bed in the corner, fast asleep. The floor was strewn with case notes, and the old pin board was half filled with photos. Jane looked at the board, remembering the long hours he had spent staring at that board, looking for any answers. He carefully stepped over the notes, not wanting to mix them up, and went closer to the board. There was a string of photos along the top, the DMV photos of the women who had been killed. A number was written above each of them, indicating the order they were murdered. Their corresponding word was pinned beneath their faces. The rest of the pictures were just crime scene photos showing similarities in the wounds. Several handwritten notes had been stuck up with the pictures. A map of Sacramento dominated the bottom corner, with four pins stuck into it showing where the murders had happened. Jane looked at the faces, their names written neatly beneath.

First, Clarisse Winter, age thirty. Her word had been 'next'.  
Second, Audrie Daniels, age thirty-three. Her word had been 'you'.  
Third, Patricia Matthews, age thirty-one. The word found at her scene was 'be'.  
And fourth, Anneline Mayor, age thirty-four. Her word was 'please'.

Anneline had been the latest in the string of murders. Jane automatically tried to find a pattern in the data before him, an old habit from his Red John hunting days. He could only come up with a few things. The women were all brunettes. They were single and living alone. They were all around the same age. They had all been violently stabbed. And a single word had been written at each scene. He couldn't find any correlation between the words.

Lisbon stirred on the bed, and Jane could see she was clutching a photo in her hand. He walked carefully over to her to see which scene it belonged to. It belonged to the latest scene, a picture of the slashes on Anneline's forearm. Those had been defensive wounds. Jane tried to take the picture from Lisbon's hand, but she wouldn't let it go. She started awake, and rolled over to sit up. "Lisbon," said Jane. "It's me. Relax."

Lisbon looked around at the mess in the attic. "Do you want to know what I've been doing?"

Jane nodded. "I was trying to work some of it out, but I can't seem to get all of it."

Lisbon stood up and headed over to the board. "You probably got the basics. All the same age, single, brunette. All killed in the same general area of Sacramento. The words have been bugging me though. I can't work out the pattern. They just don't make sense. Next, you, be, please. It just doesn't add up."

Jane looked over the board again. "I can help you with this, but I am a little out of practice."

They continued to try and work out the data from the files, until it became too dark to see clearly. Jane stepped away from the board and stared at it for a moment. "Do you know what we need, Lisbon?"

Lisbon turned to him, still holding an M.E's report. "What?"

Jane took the page from her hand. "We need a break Lisbon. It's been two hours. You can't find anything if you work too long."

Lisbon sighed and nodded. "It has been a long day."

Jane smiled. "Why don't you clean yourself up, and we can go out to dinner?"

Lisbon looked at her consultant. "But Steven…"

Jane took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Steven won't know we've gone."

Lisbon looked into Jane's deep blue eyes, and nodded. _'Curse that man,'_ she thought, realising Jane had manipulated her into saying yes.

She headed downstairs and cleaned up in the bathroom. She pulled on a fresh purple blouse and dark pants before brushing her hair. She met Jane at the bullpen. He had changed suits, and the dark grey vest matched his pants. They headed down to the ground floor together. The night security guard greeted them both with a nod, having been alerted by his superiors that they were staying in the building indefinitely. He only knew the basics, and didn't question the full details.

Jane walked Lisbon out to his car, and they got in. Lisbon breathed in the fresh air, realising that she had desperately missed outside. They got into Jane's car and Jane started the engine. They drove out of the lot quickly, heading away from the grey car on the end of the block. They rounded the corner, and Jane proceeded to take a very complicated route to a small restaurant uptown. Lisbon constantly watched the people, and Jane raised an eyebrow. "Lisbon," he said. "What are you doing?"

Lisbon looked across at him and blushed. "I was getting my fair share of human interaction before I have to go back to that dungeon again."

Jane smiled. "Let's talk about something else tonight, shall we?"

The two friends sat talking over dinner, when the waitress suddenly appeared at Jane's side. Her face was grim. "Sir," she whispered, bending down low. "There's a problem with your car."

Jane stood up. "I'll only be a moment, Teresa," he said, smiling down at his boss.

Jane vanished, leaving Lisbon alone at the table. Two minutes later, he returned, his face a sickly pale. Lisbon stood to her feet. "What's wrong, Jane?"

Jane looked at her. "Call Cho. Get the whole team down here right now."

Lisbon nodded and pulled out her phone. She followed Jane from the restaurant. They made their way over to the car. Lisbon could see the hood was open. There was a curious object protruding from the engine block, and Lisbon leant over the engine to get a closer look. "Don't get too close, Lisbon. If it goes, it could kill you."

Lisbon could see that it was a firework wired into the starter motor of the car, and designed to go off when the engine was started. The firework was pointing down towards the main fuel line. Had Jane turned the key in the engine, an explosion would most certainly have occurred. An SUV pulled into the lot, and the rest of the team emerged. Rigsby came over and examined the device. "A very crude homemade bomb," he noted. "But could have been very effective had it been set off."

"Can you disarm it?" asked Lisbon.

"I think I can, Boss," said Rigsby. "But I will need to be very careful. One slip could send this thing sky high." He carefully tugged on one of the wires, pulling it free from the other wires. He pulled the device free, and placed it into an evidence bag Cho held out. Lisbon looked through the driver's window of the car, and spotted a slip of paper on the seat. She picked it up. "Well, Teresa," it read. "Do you want me back now?"

"J-Jane?"

He was by her side instantly. "Lisbon…"

The slip of paper fell from Lisbon's grasp as she blacked out and toppled over. Van Pelt rushed to her boss's side as Jane caught her. Cho picked the piece of paper up. "Steven."

Rigsby had never heard such an angry sound come from Cho in the ten years they had known each other. Van Pelt fanned Lisbon's face, trying to revive her boss. "Grace," said Jane. "Get a glass of water and Lisbon's things from inside please."

Van Pelt nodded and vanished. Jane pushed Lisbon back against the side of his car and glanced at Rigsby. Rigsby looked perplexed. "Now what?"

"First," said Jane. "Please open the door so I can put Lisbon on the back seat."

Rigsby pulled the creaky door open and helped Jane push Lisbon into a flat position. She moaned and moved her head. Van Pelt returned with a glass, which Jane took gratefully from her. He splashed a little bit of the water on her face, and her eyes opened slowly. "Are you okay?" asked Rigsby.

Lisbon tried to sit up. She nodded. "The note…"

Cho held it up. It was in an evidence bag. "We should get back to the CBI."

"I'll ride with Jane," said Van Pelt.

Cho nodded. "It's best if Lisbon rides back with us."

Jane glanced at Lisbon. "You okay with that?"

Lisbon nodded, too dazed to argue. Cho helped her from the car and led her away to the SUV. Jane and Van Pelt climbed into Jane's car, and Jane started the engine. The SUV pulled away ahead of them. "Grace," said Jane. "We can't let this news get out to the rest of the office."

Van Pelt rested her head back against the seat. "Our co-workers are known to gossip, Jane. They already know that Lisbon is being stalked. This will just add fuel to the fire."

Jane sighed. He had heard some of the gossip himself. Most of it was blown wildly out of proportion, with the details exaggerated somewhat. But some was accurate. Mostly it was just idle chit-chat around the office. This was news, and the first traceable aggressive act committed by Steven. SacPD could arrest him in the morning, although he suspected that Steven wouldn't be in prison long. He had a clean record, and so a first offence was likely.

Van Pelt's thoughts were focussed on the gossip itself. Malory from Undercover had told Jenny from Narcotics about the stalking, and Jenny had proceeded to tell Katie from Gang Unit. Katie was the office gossip, and the news had spread like wildfire. Van Pelt could almost hear the words Katie had said that day. _'Did you hear? Teresa Lisbon from Serious Crimes is being stalked by her ex boyfriend. I can't believe it either. He follows her everywhere. Even to crime scenes…'_ Katie had trailed off when Van Pelt had walked past.

But the gossip had spread quickly, and Van Pelt couldn't help but notice the sympathetic glances Lisbon had received. Teresa Lisbon wasn't one for sympathy, and so she had barricaded herself in her office over the last month, not coming out until everyone else had left. She only came out for emergencies, or to receive updates on cases.

The blue Citroen pulled into the parking lot. Jane cut the engine and opened his door. Cho left the SUV running and hurried over to them. "We just got a call now. A female was found in her house, murdered."

Jane glanced at Van Pelt. "Let's go."

Cho glanced back over his shoulder. "Lisbon should stay here."

Van Pelt headed over to the SUV. "Come, Lisbon," she said. "Let's go inside."

Lisbon had gotten over most of the shock, but she followed her subordinate up to the entrance of the building without protest. Jane joined Cho and Rigsby.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The scene was bloody. It looked like the young woman had put up a good fight with her attacker. There was a hole in the wall about shoulder height, consistent with a head being smashed into it. Rigsby took a picture of the writing just above the hole. It was a smear of the woman's blood. She had been identified as Hannah Sweenie. "Age twenty-nine. Brunette. Lives alone. Is single. With a word written at the scene." He headed over to Rigsby. "A hole in the wall. That's new. 'Will'. Well, that makes no sense."

Rigsby nodded. "Exactly like all the others. Except, this one put up way more of a fight than the others."

Jane examined the hole. "To cause this much damage, the attacker needs to be at least one hundred and eighty pounds, and about six foot tall."

"So it's a male attacker then."

Jane nodded, his face grim. "It's a good possibility."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Van Pelt sat at Lisbon's desk. Lisbon lay on the fold up bed in the corner. She was sleeping, having been drained by the shock the note had given her. The cell phone on the desk rang, and Van Pelt hurried to answer it. "Hello."

She got up and left the office, closing the door quietly behind her. "Grace," it was Jane.

"What have you got?" asked Van Pelt.

"Well, the victim fits the description of all the others. Brunette, living alone, late twenties this time. But we have a bit more this time. The attacker left a hole in the wall. We now know that the attacker is male, roughly six foot and one hundred and eighty pounds."

Van Pelt scribbled the details down on a piece of paper, knowing that Lisbon would want to know them. "Thanks, Jane."

The call ended, and Van Pelt stared through the window into the night sky. Lisbon could have been dead, but an observant waitress noticed that the hood on Jane's car wasn't quite closed properly. Jane felt the same way, but he had more reservations. The words had begun, quite suddenly, to make sense. But he refused to voice his concerns just yet. After all, he could be wrong. But this had to stop, before any more innocent lives were lost.

**A/N2: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I really do enjoy reading them. I am glad you are enjoying this fanfic as much as I am. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter eight

Lisbon rolled over and sat up. The blinds in her office were drawn, and the door was shut. It was dark and cool in the office. A movement at Lisbon's desk caught her attention. She turned to find Jane sitting watching her. "What time is it?" Lisbon croaked, her throat dry.

Jane stood up and walked over to where Lisbon was sitting. He handed her a glass, which she drank from gratefully. "It's about one o'clock."

Lisbon looked shocked. "In the afternoon?"

Jane shook his head. "You've only been asleep a few hours. The rest of the team went home a little while ago."

Lisbon nodded. "I remember getting the phone call and handing the phone to Cho."

Jan handed her a slip of paper. "These are the basic details."

Lisbon recognised Van Pelt's neat hand writing. "Hannah Sweenie. Twenty-nine. Brunette. Living alone. Will…" She glanced up at Jane. "You have a description of the killer?"

Jane shrugged. "It's only a basic thing, but there was a hole in the wall made by the victim's head. Only a man could have done that kind of damage."

Lisbon nodded. At least it was more details for her board. She stood up, and headed over to her desk. A case file sat open, and she paged through it. The crime scene photos were oddly familiar, with the exception that the scene was far more physical. Lisbon turned to Jane. "These women are all attractive. Yet, not a single one has been sexually assaulted."

Jane sat down opposite her. "We can't work out why. These are crimes that are passionate, but they weren't committed by a lover."

Lisbon looked at Jane. "We also can't work out those words." She picked up a piece of paper and wrote the five words down on it. "Next. You. Be. Please. Will."

Jane sat for a moment. "You will be next please?"

Lisbon shook her head. "That doesn't sound right. I don't think we have the full sentence. We're missing some words."

Jane frowned. "We need to work out what those words are, before anyone else has to die."

They sat together for two hours, discussing any possible words that could be missing. Lisbon stood and stretched. "I think you should leave while I change into some work clothes."

Jane stood up and nodded. He left, and Lisbon changed quickly. They headed up to the attic, where Lisbon began to place the new pictures on the pin board. Jane left her alone with the board at around half past four, and wandered downstairs. He went to a set of windows on the front of the building, and stared down at Steven's car.

The street lamp glinted against something inside the car, and Jane's eyes widened when he spotted the binoculars. They were aimed in his direction, and he gazed back at them in disgust. Steven was taunting his best friend, who was trapped like an animal. It was as small comfort to Jane to know that Steven would be arrested for the attempt on both of their lives.

A thought occurred to Jane, and he hurried down the stairs into the parking lot. He checked all around his car, until he spotted something out of place. A black box had been taped to the underneath of the rear bumper, and there were several flashing lights on it. "A GPS," murmured Jane. "He knew where we were the whole time."

He ripped the device from the bumper, and turned to a car parked a little way away. This car belonged to the night guard, who would be off duty in less than an hour. Jane stooped down and slid the device up into the undercarriage, securing it firmly. Steven couldn't track them now, at least not in his car. He stepped away, and turned around. That was when he heard shouting.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon stepped away from the board. The attic window was open, letting in the fresh morning air. Sudden shouting drew her attention, and she stepped over to the window. She could hear two male voices. One was talking normally, the other one becoming louder with each word. "But I have to get in there!"

"Sir," the other voice said. "You're not allowed inside the building. Company orders."

"But I have to! I need to speak to Teresa!"

Lisbon climbed out onto the ledge, and peered over the edge. She could see Steven and the night guard standing outside, visible in the street lamps. Steven was trying to get into the building, but the security guard had stopped him. Lisbon watched from the relative safety of the ledge as Jane walked over to the two.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane wandered over to where the two stood arguing. "Daniel," he said. "I see you have recognised Mr Andrews from the pictures provided."

Daniel, the guard, turned to Jane and nodded. Steven turned to Jane. "Who the hell are…" his face darkened. "Patrick Jane. You're the one banging my girlfriend."

Jane was stunned. "Excuse me?"

Steven took a step closer. "I know that you and Teresa have been sleeping together. That's why she left me. She left me for a primped up, prissy, pretty boy."

"I'm offended that you feel that way about me, Steven," said Jane, trying to keep his voice calm. "But you need to realise that Lisbon doesn't love you. She just wants you to leave her alone."

The calming voice that would have put any other person into a trance in seconds didn't have any effect on Steven. Jane took a hurried step back as Steven took a swing at him. Lisbon pulled her gun from the desk just inside the window. She took aim over the edge and fired. The bullet struck the pavement just behind Steven. The three men jumped and whirled. Steven spotted Lisbon on the ledge. "Teresa," he yelled. "I want you back. Please reconsider." He gestured towards Jane. "You don't want him. He's not good for you."

Lisbon leant over the ledge. "I told you never to contact me again."

"I love you, Teresa."

"You have a funny way of showing it," mumbled Jane.

Steven turned on him. "What did you say, pretty boy?"

Jane kept his mouth shut and took a step back.

"See? You're not even man enough to fight me. I can't believe Teresa chose you over me. You're a pathetic excuse for a man who can't even hold his own in a fight."

Steven took a swing at Jane, but Daniel grabbed his arm. "You need to leave now, sir."

Steven struggled, but was led out of the parking lot. Jane glanced up at Lisbon, who shrugged.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Back upstairs, Jane found Lisbon sitting on his make-shift bed. She held her gun, and was fiddling with the magazine. "Is that what people think of me?"

Jane shook his head. "Of course not, Lisbon. We think you're brave and strong."

"Steven thinks we're…"

Jane grimaced. "Not exactly our finest hour."

Lisbon looked up at Jane. "Is that what the people we work with think? That we've spent all that time here because we're…?"

Jane bent down to Lisbon's level. "They don't think that. They know what you're going through, and they know you wouldn't do that."

Lisbon turned the gun over in her hands. "I shot at him. I vowed I would never do that."

Jane gently took the gun away from her. "Lisbon, you just need to relax. Get a cup of coffee from downstairs and take a break."

Lisbon nodded and followed Jane from the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A week passed, but nothing changed. Lisbon still hid in the attic, or her office. She didn't want to see the sympathetic looks from her co-workers, many of whom had no actual idea of what she was going through. They all had a different idea of what being trapped was like. Lisbon didn't enjoy it. Even when she wasn't with Steven, he had control over her. She was up in the attic when the phone call came. It was Cho. "Boss," he said. "We have another case. Same as the last ones."

"I'm on my way," said Lisbon.

"Be safe."

Jane was out for the evening, and so Lisbon decided to drive herself to the scene. She was no further than three blocks away from the CBI when the lights pulled in behind her. She ignored them, and continued to drive. The gun sat on the seat next to her, cold and heavy. She pulled up at the scene and got out of the car. Inside, the front room was a mess. There was blood everywhere, and the body lay on the far side of the room. Cho came over to her. "Cassandra Evans. Twenty-eight. The same details as the last five murders."

"What's the word this time?"

Cho beckoned for Lisbon to follow him. She followed through to the bedroom, when the word was written in blood on the mirror. Lisbon frowned. "That's it? 'Or'?"

Cho nodded. "A random word, just like the others."

Lisbon frowned. This word linked several dots in her mind. She would study it more lately, but it was a good start for now. The scene was processed quickly, and the two agents walked out together. Cho stopped walking abruptly, and Lisbon spotted why. Gouged into the hood of her company SUV was the word 'slut'.

**A/N2: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I know I begin every chapter saying that, but I really do appreciate your positive feedback. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter nine

Lisbon sat at her desk. Three days had passed since the last murder, and the press had been going wild. The story had been so late getting out because the CBI had been unsure as to whether it was a serial killer. After all, California's most recent serial killer, Red John, had been killed the year before. The press were camping outside, not leaving without a good story. _'That's just great,'_ thought Lisbon. _'All I need is another reason to stay in the office. If it's not that bastard, it's the damn press not giving me any room.'_

Jane knocked on the door. Lisbon looked up and smiled thinly. "The press still camped outside?"

Jane shook his head. "Cho chased them away about ten minutes ago. Threatened legal action should they not leave."

Lisbon looked away as Jane headed over to the desk. He handed her a photograph. "It's a picture of the damage to the SUV. Taken for claims purposes, but I thought you would like a copy should your case against Steven ever go to court."

Lisbon barely glanced at the picture, putting it face down on her desk. "I hate that man for following me. I just want my life back."

Jane sat down opposite her. "The best thing you can do right now is try to live your life normally. I can't bear you camped up in here. It's not helping you get over your issues. Stalking might not be a nice thing, and it could potentially be the most damaging crime in the world, but you can't live like this, Teresa. You need to stand up and say, 'I am a strong, independent woman who will not live like this anymore. I will not be under anybody's control.' Please, Teresa."

Lisbon looked shocked. Jane very seldom behaved like that. "Thank you, Jane. That may have been the kick I needed."

Jane stood up. "Always glad to help."

He shut the door on his way out, leaving Lisbon with the photo. She picked it up and looked at it. She remembered the embarrassment of having to go to her boss and tell him what had happened. Of course he had been sympathetic, but the patronising look hadn't escaped her eye. It said, _'How can an agent like you let him do this?'_

She refused to be treated like that by her superior. SacPD had not arrested Steven after the firework incident because there was not enough evidence to prove he had been the one to put the firework in Jane's engine. Steven continued to camp outside the CBI, and Lisbon continued to stay trapped. Jane was right; it was no use moping around in the CBI. She needed to get out of her office and start living again.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Another week had passed, and Lisbon had slowly started living normally. She ignored the occasional sympathetic glance from her co-workers, and began to live her life normally. For the first time in a long while, she was contemplating going home again. It was a late night at the office, and Lisbon was up in the attic. She was working on the serial killer, dubbed Dictionary by the press, and was trying to pin any leads on the board. The words, shuffled about many times by her and the team, were stuck up on the wall. Van Pelt had gone to the trouble to write them all out neatly on separate pieces of paper. The order they were currently in was Or Will You Be Next Please. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Jane entered, and Lisbon smiled at him. Jane didn't smile back. "Cho got another phone call. Another murder."

Lisbon stepped away from the board. "Should I come?"

Jane shook his head. "We can handle it. Just, be safe."

Lisbon nodded. "I will."

Jane turned and left, leaving Lisbon to her board.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The scene was about fifty miles outside of Sacramento, and Jane was quiet for most of the car trip. Something was bothering him; a detail he had missed. Cho drove in silence, with Rigsby and Van Pelt in the back. No-one spoke. Jane thought about the board. The last six murders had happened within a ten mile radius of each other. Why was this one so far out of town? And why had something seemed amiss on the way out of the building. Jane found that a detail was missing, something important.

The words, as always, danced through his mind. They always changed order, and the 720 different options rolled past again and again. Many had been eliminated due to a lack of making any sense. But several stayed. Jane was also going through the possible missing words. No words he thought of seemed to fit. _'It would help,'_ he thought, infuriated, _'if we knew how long the sentence was supposed to be. How can we crack the code if we only have half of the words?'_

He continued to mull over many things. He had stopped worrying about Lisbon becoming a social recluse. She was beginning to live again, something he was very grateful for.

The SUV finally pulled up to the scene. The four members of the team got out and headed for the door. An elderly, distraught man headed over to them. "Is one of you Agent Lisbon?"

Cho stepped forward. "I'm Agent Cho, currently in charge of the team. Who are you?"

"Samuel Williams. I'm Catalie's father. I just got home and found Catalie…"

Cho took the man off to the side to get a statement. The rest of the team entered the house. Jane wandered around, not really seeing the scene. A detail niggled at him, and wouldn't go away. "Jane," Van Pelt called from the bedroom.

He headed towards the sound of her voice, stopping at the door. The room was decked out in pale green, with a dressing table against the far wall. The bed was splattered with blood, indicating the struggle had begun there. The body was in the living room. Jane knew that Catalie fit the description of the last six women murdered. But what really held his attention was the writing on the far wall. Van Pelt glanced across at Jane, who had just turned a deathly shade of white.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon's phone rang. She answered it. "Lisbon."

"It's Jane." Jane sounded frantic.

"Jane," said Lisbon. "What have you got?"

"I want you to do something very important for me."

Lisbon became concerned. "What is it, Jane? What's wrong?"

Jane stood for a moment. "Lisbon, some details about tonight didn't fit. Where are you?"

"In the attic. Why?"

"Have you got your gun with you?"

Lisbon picked it up off of Jane's old table. "Of course. Jane, what is the problem?"

"The last word," Jane's voice sounded hollow. "We have the last word."

Lisbon headed over to the board. "What is it? And how do you know it is the last one?"

Jane somehow managed to sound even further away. "It's 'reconsider'. The sentence is complete."

Lisbon felt herself go pale. She looked at the words on the wall, suddenly seeing the fit. "Jane," she said. "I know what the message is."

Jane closed his eyes. He was suddenly very worried. Details flew past his shut eyelids rapidly. "I worked it out too, Teresa."

Lisbon wasn't listening. She was too busy moving the words on the wall. She stepped back. "Please reconsider or you will be next."

Jane stopped listening. The detail that had eluded him all night suddenly clicked into place. "Teresa," he said. "Make sure you have your gun with you at all times. We're on our way back right now. Stay exactly where you are."

"Why?" Lisbon felt that she didn't have the full story.

Back at the scene, Cho came up to Jane. "The father said he came home to the scene, spotted a car speeding away. Didn't see the make or model, just the colour. Said it was grey."

Jane grabbed Cho's arm. "We need to get back to the CBI now."

He pressed the phone back against his ear. "We're on our way. Please just stay exactly where you are."

"Why?" Lisbon sounded indignant.

"Trust me."

Jane cut the call, and ushered the confused team from the house. Cho knew better than to question Jane's hunches, and did as Jane asked. Cho slid behind the wheel, and Jane got in the passenger seat. "Step on it, Kimball."

Cho nodded, and hit the gas.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon stared at the sentence on the wall. Something about it sounded familiar. Suddenly, she remembered an incident. Steven had yelled something up to her from the parking lot a few weeks ago, in the middle of a confrontation with Jane. He had said, 'please reconsider'.

She ignored Jane's order to stay where she was – she was the boss, after all – and headed down to her office. The photo of the scratched hood sat on the desk in her office. She just wanted to compare the pictures, see if there was any match. She opened her office door, and walked over to her desk. Her cell phone rang, making her jump. "Lisbon."

"It's Jane." Lisbon could hear the car engine in the background. "Are you still okay?"

"I am. What's wrong?"

"Please stay up in the attic, Lisbon."

"I'm down in my office, looking for some case notes. I promise you I'm safe, Jane. Nothing is going to happen."

"Please just go back upstairs…"

A noise at the door caught Lisbon's attention. She whirled, and screamed in sheer terror.

"Lisbon!" yelled Jane. "Teresa! Teresa!"

The line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: I know that I was very mean to all of you with that horrible cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter. I decided to be kind and post the next chapter now. Enjoy.**

Chapter ten

Jane slammed his phone down on the dashboard in frustration. Cho glanced over at his friend, who was fuming. Van Pelt leant forwards. "We will get back to her, Jane. Just stay calm."

Jane looked at Van Pelt. "It was Steven. He committed the murders in a twisted attempt to get Lisbon back. He left a message for her at the scenes. The words weren't in order, but we worked it out pretty quickly. It says, 'please reconsider or you will be next.' I know that Lisbon is going to be the next victim if we don't hurry."

Cho said nothing, but pressed his foot harder on the gas. Van Pelt looked at Rigsby. "Surely Steven has been parked outside the CBI the entire time. We see his car there all the time. It can't have been him."

Jane nodded. "He left the car there. That's why the crimes were all committed so locally. Steven walked to the scene, committed his crime, and then walked back to the car."

Rigsby remembered something. "You mentioned to Lisbon that some details didn't fit. What were they?"

Jane turned to face his tall friend. "Steven's car wasn't parked in its usual spot. I didn't immediately pick up that it wasn't there, but worked it out when I saw the last word. He committed the crime far out of town so that we would be away from Lisbon. He can now use the opportunity to attack her."

The team sat in silence, processing the new information, while the SUV sped through the night streets.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon froze, staring into the cold grey eyes of Steven. Her cell phone tumbled to the ground. He blocked the doorway to her office, holding a knife in one hand. "What do you want, Steven?" asked Lisbon, trying to keep her voice calm.

Steven took a step towards her. "I just want you back, Teresa. I don't want lose you. Not to that pretty boy Jane. He's a bad influence, Teresa."

Lisbon took a step back, feeling with some panic that her gun wasn't in her holster. She had left it up in the attic. Steven took another step towards her, holding the knife out. Lisbon took a small step to the side of her desk, still trying to get away. She tried to think of any way she could get out of her office. Steven moved towards her, and Lisbon snatched the stapler off of the desk.

She hurled the stapler as hard as she could at Steven's head, using the distraction to bolt past him. Steven turned and sprinted after her. Lisbon tried to find a place to hide, knowing that her knowledge of the maze that was the CBI building was her only advantage. She ran down the stairs, listening for footsteps behind her. Steven was close, but Lisbon hoped to lose him on the fourth floor. She raced up the hallway, fighting the pain in her chest. A door to her left caught her attention. It was a bathroom. She vanished inside and hid in the far stall. She locked the door, and crouched on top of the toilet. She slowed her breathing down, and tried to be as quiet as possible.

The room was quiet, and Lisbon felt terrified. Unlike the last few months, she was now truly trapped. She thought about Jane, and his instructions. _'If only I had stayed in the attic,'_ she thought. _'I would have my gun with me.'_

She longed for Jane to be quick in getting back to the CBI. Backup like Rigsby and Cho would make it easy to rescue her. She glanced around the tiny stall for any tool she could use to defend herself. Apart from three rolls of toilet paper, and a small garbage can, there was nothing she could use. A noise outside made her freeze. Footsteps echoed through the hall. Heavy, male footsteps. Lisbon held her breath, hoping they would pass by the bathroom. They didn't.

The door opened, and Steven stepped into the room. "Teresa," he said. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you, Teresa. Please just take me back."

Lisbon held her breath and curled up tighter. Steven started opening the stalls one by one, checking them. He opened the stall next to her, and she could hear his heavy breathing. She readied herself for a fight, and steeled her nerves. She would face the man who had tortured her; she wouldn't run. The door rattled, and then flew open.

Lisbon looked up into the face of her attacker, and their eyes met. His were cold and hard. She sprang off of the toilet and collided with him. They fell to the bathroom floor, and Lisbon sprang to her feet. She tried her first option – running – but was stopped when Steven grabbed her foot. He pulled her back towards him. She fell onto her face, and rolled onto her back. She kicked as hard as she could, catching him in the stomach. Lisbon knew that she could only hold out for so long against him. She watched him double over, and longed for her team to hurry.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Seven blocks from the CBI building, the SUV hit traffic. Bumper to bumper cars stretched out in front of them. Jane sat in the traffic for two minutes, before opening his door impatiently. "I can't stay here. I'll go ahead. Meet me inside."

Cho nodded and watched Jane sprint away. Jane ran up the street, ignoring the curious glances he got from other pedestrians. After four blocks, Jane felt the effects of years of not exercising. He wasn't a young man anymore, and that showed. He came across the cause of the hold up just a block from the CBI. A very familiar grey sedan was parked across both lanes of traffic. Jane felt the rage burn through him. The bastard had known the team would hurry back, so he caused a traffic problem to hold them up. Jane used the rage to push himself harder. He reached to building, and ran through the front door. He found the night guard tied to his chair and out cold.

He ignored the guard and headed for the stairs. On the third floor, he heard screaming coming from above him. He raced the last flight of stairs and followed the noise. He burst into a nearby bathroom. Lisbon was lying on her back near the far wall. Her face was swelling and she had a split lip. Standing over her was Steven. "Steven!" yelled Jane, hoping to get his attention and draw it away from Lisbon.

Steven whirled, and advanced on Jane. He brandished the knife, and Jane stepped back to avoid being sliced. He launched himself off of the doorjamb and tackled Steven into the corner of one of the bathroom stalls. The movement knocked the wind out of both of them. Lisbon staggered to her feet and lurched towards the struggling pair. Steven had his hands wrapped around Jane's throat, the knife having scuttled across the room. Jane was fighting to get up, but Lisbon could see that Jane had dislocated his right shoulder. She planted a well placed kick into Steven's ribs, causing him to gasp. "How dare you steal my girlfriend," hissed Steven, squeezing Jane a little harder.

Jane struggled up onto his knees, and drove his left knee into Steven's groin. Steven released him, and Lisbon pulled Jane away. Jane's right arm hung limply at his side. "You okay?" whispered Lisbon.

Jane nodded, not even feeling the pain. The adrenalin pumped through his veins. Steven got his bearings again and stumbled to his feet. He launched at the pair, who separated. Jane jumped away from Lisbon. Lisbon stepped to the side as Steven reached her. She ducked as he threw a punch, and retaliated with one of her own. She caught him on the jaw, but he didn't even flinch.

Steven punched again, catching her on the side of the head. Lisbon dropped, stunned by the blow. Steven turned to Jane. Jane was at the door, but refused to run. Steven spotted his knife a few feet away, and dove on it. He scooped it up and staggered towards Jane. Jane tried to fend the knife off, but Steven was relentless. Jane put his left arm up to protect his face and watched as the knife sliced through the fabric of his suit.

Jane cursed under his breath as the blood oozed through the material. Suddenly, the door burst open. Cho and Rigsby entered, their guns drawn. Van Pelt was just behind them. They had heard the commotion coming from the bathroom. "Steven," ordered Rigsby. "Drop the knife."

Steven shook his head. "Never. This bastard stole Teresa from me, and now he must pay."

Steven lifted the knife and thrust it down towards Jane. Two shots rang out, and Steven toppled over to the side. Cho headed over to Lisbon, who was trying to sit up. "Boss," he said. "Are you okay?"

Lisbon opened her eyes. "Cho," she said. "Jane…"

Cho felt relief. His boss had survived the attack. "He's okay, Lisbon. You're hurt."

Lisbon tried to sit up, and Cho helped her. Rigsby and Van Pelt were with Jane, Van Pelt talking earnestly on her cell phone. Lisbon avoided looking at the prone body of Steven. He was obviously dead. Cho had been known to shoot with deadly accuracy. The whole situation suddenly hit home, and she felt tears beginning to stream down her face. Van Pelt came over to her. "Are you okay, Boss?" she asked gently.

Lisbon nodded, trying to fight the tears. "I just feel so relieved that it's over."

Van Pelt understood. "Just let the tears out, Teresa."

Lisbon reached out to Van Pelt and began to sob into her colleague's shoulder. Van Pelt patted her boss gently on the back, knowing that Lisbon just needed to release the stress. The paramedics arrived a few minutes later, and loaded Jane onto a stretcher. He glanced over at Lisbon and smiled. Lisbon smiled back. She was escorted from the building as police cars began to arrive. She rode in the back of the ambulance with Jane, not wanting him out of her sight. She was very grateful to him for rescuing her.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane sat on the edge of the bed. His right arm was strapped and in a sling. His left one had stitches and was bandaged. He had no other serious damage to him, and was giving the police a statement. That had proved a lot longer than he had initially thought, because there were a lot of details to go through. Outside, Lisbon was being briefed by Cho on the information Jane had revealed. She would get the full report later. Lisbon sat outside waiting for the police to finish. She thought about Steven. His downward spiral had been completely destructive to his life. No job, no money, no house. What sort of a life did Steven have to offer? Rigsby came over and sat with them. He eyed Lisbon. "You look a little worse for wear, Boss."

Lisbon smiled. Her right eye was swollen shut, her bottom lip had been split open, and she was very bruised. "I've felt worse, Rigsby. Right now, I need any other details about the serial murders. We can close this case tonight."

Both men shook their heads. "Lisbon," said Cho. "You're going home tonight. You're taking the rest of the week off. Doctor's orders."

Lisbon couldn't help but smile. "Fine, but I get to officially close this case."

Both of her friends laughed. Van Pelt came over to them, a woeful Jane in tow. He didn't like having to take drugs for the pain he was now experiencing in his shoulder. "We can go now."

The team left together, and stopped at the CBI. Lisbon headed upstairs to her office, and packed her suitcase for the last time. She turned the light off and headed down to her car. Jane was standing next to her car. "I need a lift back to the motel."

Lisbon shook her head. "You can stay at my house tonight. I don't want you sleeping alone."

Jane got in the passenger side and closed his eyes as Lisbon drove. They arrived back at her house, and she pulled her suitcase out. She opened her front door, and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be backing home. She headed to her kitchen and turned the light on. Everything was as she had left it. Jane stood at the door. He felt awkward and out of place. Lisbon came back through to the living room. "You can stay in my spare room tonight."

Jane smiled. "Thank you, Teresa."

Lisbon shook her head. "I should be thanking you. I would be dead tonight if you hadn't stepped in. I owe my life to you."

Jane blushed. "You don't need to do anything. Just get back to normal and be the Lisbon everybody admires."

Lisbon sat down on her sofa. "You know stalking changes a person forever."

Jane sat next to her and gently touched her shoulder with his good hand. "Yes, but it is very often for the better. I have no doubt that you are a better person for this."

Lisbon smiled. Jane was right, as always. She would be a better person. Her ordeal was now truly over.

**A/N2: Well, the next chapter will be the last one. I am glad you have all been enjoying this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

His Scarlet Stare

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken long to update this story. Life has been hectic for me. Anyway, thank you to all of you who have been reviewing religiously for the duration of this story. I love reading your reviews. So, thanks again for your constant support. I hope to see you all again at my next story.**

Chapter eleven

Lisbon rolled over and groaned. Everything hurt. Her face throbbed, and her muscles ached. The constant memories form the night before hadn't stopped, but she ignored them. She stumbled half asleep through to her living room, and spotted Jane on her sofa. He was awake. The TV was on. A local news reporter Lisbon found vaguely familiar filled the screen. "Morning, Jane," mumbled Lisbon through a yawn.

Jane turned to her and smiled. "Good morning, Lisbon. Your eye looks a lovely shade of purple today."

Lisbon reached up and touched her eye. It hurt. "What's on?"

Jane indicated vaguely towards the TV. "Lisa O'Connell blathering on about the shooting last night. It's big news, since he's the second serial killer in a year to be killed in California."

Lisbon sat down next to Jane, who turned the TV up. Lisa's voice became louder. She was outside the CBI building. "The serial killer known as Dictionary was allegedly shot and killed last night inside the CBI building. Police haven't released any details as to who the killer is yet, but we have reason to suspect that he may have had a close connection to one of the CBI agents." An SUV pulled up behind her. Cho got out and shut the door. Lisa hurried over to him. "Agent Cho, where is Agent Lisbon today?"

Cho didn't stop walking. "She's off sick."

"Was she involved in last night's shooting?"

Cho stopped walking and turned to Lisa. "The CBI will not comment at this time."

Cho began to walk away, but Lisa stopped him. "Agent Cho," the reporter was persistent. "What do you say about the rumours that the killer was someone close to a member of your team?"

Cho stopped walking and turned to the annoying reporter. "The CBI will not release a comment at this time."

Only Lisbon and Jane – two people who knew Cho the best – could see the tightening in his jaw. Cho clearly didn't want to discuss the shooting with anybody. He walked away again, ignoring the barrage of questions from other lurking reporters. The door shut behind him, and Lisa appeared back on screen again. "We will get a comment to you as soon as we can. Back to Lawrence in the studio."

The scene cut back to a studio, and Jane turned the TV down again. "Some kind of details leaked about the nature of what happened last night."

Lisbon rubbed her good eye. "I don't care. I was a victim of stalking, and I survived. I feel proud to have done that." Lisbon sat quietly for a bit. "Do you remember Isabella?"

Jane frowned. "The case we worked on when this started? I remember. Her boyfriend killed her, and the man who loved her killed him."

"Basically. She was stalked too, you know. Paul Garcia followed her everywhere." Lisbon closed her eyes and rested her head back on the sofa. "I nearly became like her."

Jane closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder. He had seen how close Lisbon had come to dying the night before. His shoulder ached, but he ignored it. "Teresa, I would never have let him do that. I would have strangled him with my own hands…"

Jane's voice trailed off, and he could feel his hands shaking. Lisbon didn't look at him, giving him a chance to compose himself. He stood up and headed through to the kitchen. He put the kettle on and dug around in the cabinets. He found a box of tea and some instant coffee. He made a cup of each. Lisbon appeared behind him and took the cup of coffee off of the counter. "Jane," she said. "Where do we go from here?"

Jane shrugged his good shoulder. "Back to work."

Lisbon glanced up at him. "Well, I won't be sleeping at the CBI anymore."

Jane felt sad. "I'm going to miss having you around. It's much less lonely with you there."

Lisbon pulled a face. Jane was sleeping permanently in the attic at the CBI building because his house in Malibu had just been sold. "Jane, you need to get an apartment. You can't live at the CBI indefinitely."

Jane shrugged. "Meh. It's not like I've never slept there. I spent the better part of ten years there."

"True. But now you need to change that. Please."

Jane glanced around. "Your house is big enough for two…"

Lisbon frowned. "Jane, you know the implications if you move in with me."

Jane shrugged. "Just until I get a place of my own."

Lisbon sighed. "Fine. But we arrive at work in separate cars."

Jane nodded. They stood quietly, drinking together in silence.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, a private funeral for Steven was held. Only three people attended; his mother, his brother, and the minister. Lisbon and Jane sat in a car a little way away, watching the ceremony. Lisbon watched as the elderly woman began to sob, tossing white roses into the grave as the coffin was lowered. The brother stood, not moving at all. He turned and walked away, leaving his mother sobbing alone. The minister placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder, and slowly led her away. Jane turned to Lisbon. "Before you ask," said Lisbon. "I never met her. Steven didn't introduce me to any of his family. He never really spoke about them to me."

Jane shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask why you never went over there."

Lisbon turned to face Jane. "Me showing up with a black eye, bruised face and split lip would really be encouraging to them, wouldn't it? The CBI has agreed to not release his identity to any press because we want to preserve the dignity of the family. Nobody asked to have him in their lives, and we just want to put the incident behind us."

Jane nodded. Lisbon started the engine and drove away, leaving the graveyard behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**Six months later…**

Lisbon sat at her desk. She was filling in the usual paperwork that seemed to follow her consultant everywhere. This time around he had insulted a CEO of a big housing company. The lawyers were asking for an apology, which she doubted Jane would give. Jane had been correct in his hunch, and a lead had been revealed. Still, the comments had been insulting. She sat quietly with her paperwork, and only looked up when the door to her office opened. Jane came in. "Jane," said Lisbon. "Richard Rodgers is threatening to sue if you don't apologise for your comments today."

Jane shrugged. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Lisbon sighed. "Even so, you still need to apologise."

Jane waveed his hand dismissively. He looked at Lisbon, and tried to imagine the woman he had seen six months before. Her eye had healed, but some emotional scars hadn't faded yet. Sure, Lisbon had been sent to psychologists to be counselled, but Jane could see that some things hadn't gone yet. She still spent an unhealthy amount of time in the CBI building, and glanced around nervously when she went out anywhere. He sat down opposite her. "Teresa," he said gently, watching her as she worked. "It's been six months. Steven is gone. He's not coming back. Ever."

Lisbon looked away. "Patrick, I still get the feeling like I'm not safe. I hate leaving my house alone. I hate driving to work because I imagine seeing that car behind me. No counselling can erase the mental damage that man caused."

Jane reached across the desk. He gently took Lisbon's hand. It was a rare occasion that he didn't have his suit jacket on, and his sleeves were rolled up. Lisbon could see the long thin scar trailing up Jane's left forearm. The individual stitch marks were still visible. Lisbon examined the scar, not wanting to look Jane in the eye. She thought about the fight, and how close she had come to dying. Jane didn't know, but he had interrupted Steven in the middle of his final stab. Lisbon reached out and ran her finger lightly up the scar. It was a reminder, but not a bad reminder. It reminded her of the man who had saved her life.

Jane ran his fingers lightly over the top of Lisbon's hand. The two locked eyes and Lisbon swallowed hard. She had never expected the jolt of electricity to pass between them. Jane tried to look away, but he couldn't. He was supposed to be hypnotising Lisbon into forgetting what Steven had done, but something in her eyes made him reconsider. She didn't look vulnerable, but she looked nervous. Jane let go of her hand and stood up. He turned and hurried from the office without saying goodbye.

Lisbon was shocked. She had never seen Jane behave like that before. She shook her head and finished her paperwork. She switched off her computer and stood up. As she turned the light off, a figure appeared in her doorway. For one fleeting moment, Lisbon was terrified. A flood of memories came back, and she reached for her gun. "Lisbon," said Jane. "It's me."

Lisbon secured her gun in its holster again. "Jane, don't do that to me."

Jane entered the room and walked over to her. She dropped her purse as Jane grabbed her arms. He bent down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Lisbon was so shocked she forgot to respond. Jane pulled away after just a moment. "I'm sorry, Teresa. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lisbon lifted her hands and ran her fingers gently through his soft curls. "It's okay, Patrick. I know you didn't mean to…"

Jane cut her off. "I want you to feel safe."

Lisbon stepped closer to him. "I feel safe now."

She stretched up, and gently pressed her lips to his again. Her heart fluttered, and she pulled him closer. Jane stepped away from her and pulled away. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "Let's go home, Teresa."

Lisbon nodded, and bent down to pick up her purse. Jane waited for her, and they left the office together.

Lisbon opened her front door, and Jane entered behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand. He pulled her against him, and Lisbon stretched up again. Jane gently pressed his lips to hers, and slid his hands up into her hair. After a few minutes, they broke apart, gasping for air. Lisbon began to giggle, and Jane laughed with her. She was truly happy again.

**Epilogue**

A full year had passed, and Lisbon stood nervously in front of the mirror. Van Pelt stood behind her, straightening Lisbon's hair. The white dress she wore flowed down to the ground. A knock on the door drew their attention. Van Pelt straightened her purple dress as Cho looked around the door. "We're ready, Boss."

Lisbon nodded and picked up the bouquet of red roses. She and Van Pelt left, and walked to the back of the church. The organ music began to play, and Van Pelt looked across at Lisbon. They smiled, and Van Pelt walked down the aisle. Cho took Lisbon's arm, and they walked together behind Van Pelt. At the end, Lisbon could see a very nervous Jane standing. Their eyes met, and both smiled. They reached the end, and Cho moved to stand beside Rigsby. They all turned to face the priest, who cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today…"

Lisbon glanced across at Jane and smiled. Jane smiled back, feeling more than happy. He was finally marrying the woman of his dreams, and he knew she was safe forever. Lisbon knew that she was safe, and she knew that she was now finally where she belonged.

The End.

**A/N2: So, this is the end of another story. Thank you to all of you who have been following this with me. Until the next story,  
S**


End file.
